


The Best Way To Spend Friday Nights

by mactonight



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Also this is my first fic, F/F, This is Bad, english is not my native language so bear with me, heather and veronicas first date, pls read it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactonight/pseuds/mactonight
Summary: Heather couldn’t watch Veronica ruin everything just because she had a thing for weirdos who owned motorbikes. So she decided to take the initiative and make sure Veronica spent her Friday night doing something better than drinking slurpees and exchanging saliva with Mr. Edgelord behind the 7-11.





	The Best Way To Spend Friday Nights

Heather knew asking Veronica out was not the best idea.

 

But she saw what was going to happen from the first time she caught Veronica making eyes at the new kid who always wore a black trenchcoat that screamed _school shooter_ and she had to do _something._

 

Veronica had came to her. She had asked to join her clique. Heather couldn’t watch her ruin it just because she had a thing for weirdos who owned motorbikes. Veronica could do so much better than that. So Heather decided to take the initiative and make sure Veronica spent her Friday night doing something better than drinking slurpees and exchanging saliva with Mr. Edgelord behind the 7-11. (The thought made Heather sick.)

 

When Heather told Veronica not to make any plans for the Friday night, Veronica groaned.

‘’I don’t want to go to another one of those stupid college parties, Heather. Why don’t you ever take Heather or Heather with you instead?’’

( _Because I like spending time with you, you moron_ , she thought.)

‘’Relax, Veronica. I’m not taking you to a party. I’m taking you out on a date.’’ she said.

Veronica couldn’t tell if she was being serious. She looked pretty serious, but Heather always looked serious, and _why would Heather Chandler be asking me out anyway?_

‘’I’ll pick you up at 6. You better not be late.’’

 

 

 

 

_‘’Great pâté, but I gotta motor if I want to be ready for my date with Heather tonight.’’_

 

Veronica wasn’t late, though, if she had spent just a few minutes more on choosing an outfit, she definitely would’ve been. Heather, on the other hand? It had been thirty minutes and still no sign of her. Veronica was starting to think she wasn’t going to show up when she heard her mother answer the door. ‘’Heather, sweetie, why don’t you come in? Veronica is waiting for you in her room, let me call for her. Veronica, your friend is here!’’ Veronica did not expect to see Heather wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and black boots. She looked _hot,_ Veronica had to admit that, but it just didn’t look like something Heather would wear.

When they got outside, thought, it became more clear why Heather wasn’t wearing a red dress and high heels.

_Holy shit._

There was a motorbike in front of Veronica’s house.

‘’I- wow. I could swear you didn’t own a bike just yesterday. Can you even ride this thing?’’ asked Veronica.

‘’How about you shut up and see for yourself?’’

Veronica didn’t need to be told twice. She wrapped her arms around Heather’s waist.

 

 

 

 

Heather didn’t know how to ride a motorbike.

 _It’s just like driving a car, right?_ Not really.

They didn’t have helmets and Heather drove like a lunatic. It was a miracle they got there alive. But there they were, in front of a nice diner. Veronica was honestly surprised Heather had picked this place. She didn’t know what she had expected from a date with Heather Chandler, but it sure wasn't _this._

They were in the middle of eating their burgers and fries when Veronica started dipping her fries in her milkshake before eating them. Heather was beyond disgusted.

 _Maybe I should've just let her date the emo kid,_ she thought _. I bet he likes gross shit like this._

Veronica was blissfully unaware of the dirty looks Heather was giving her.

‘’So,’’ she asked, ‘’what are we going to do after we eat?’’

Heather gave her a smile. ‘’It’s a surprise.’’

 

 

 

 

What they were going to do was to visit an abandoned wax museum. Veronica fucking _loved_ it, like Heather knew she would. She picked the lock with a bobby pin. They could get in big trouble if they got caught. Heather didn’t care. Making out with Veronica in front of all their wax witnesses was so worth it.

Don’t take your eyes off us, you abandoned motherfuckers, thought Heather. This is me, kissing Veronica Sawyer. Not you. Not Jessie Dean. _Me_.

 

 

 

‘’This was without a doubt the weirdest date I’ve ever been on,’’ said Veronica, still wearing the crown she stole from the wax figure of the queen of England.

‘’How many dates have you ever been on anyway?’’

‘’Fair point.’’ Veronica giggled. ‘’No, seriously, tell me where you got the motorbike. You don’t even know how to ride it. Did you buy it just for our date?’’

Heather laughed. ‘’Of course not. I steal-borrowed Jason Dean’s.’’ She kissed Veronica’s forehead.

‘’Good night Veronica, my love.’’


End file.
